


Traipsing in Narnia with King Edmund the Just

by jobiwonkanobi



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jobiwonkanobi/pseuds/jobiwonkanobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Hello, my name is Hannah' was all the name tag on my tacky vest said. If only I had taken it off before getting tossed into Narnia through my pantry. All I wanted were some Doritos, not centaurs, talking mice, and minotaurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why is He Wearing a Satchel?

Have you ever walked into your pantry and made your way into another world? Yeah, me either, until the day I went to go get a bag of Doritos from the seemingly normal food closet.

 

"Okay. Yo. I don't mean to interrupt your family water splashing bonding moment, but where the heck are we?" I asked, only a slight panic in my tone. Thankfully, the oldest looking girl answered my question.

"We're in Narnia!" she exclaimed, a big smile on her face. I nodded in a way that said 'Oh of course, when really I was freaking out.

Where the heck is Narnia? Why are there british people here? Why do they all seen to know each other? If this is a dream I guess I'll have to go with it.

All four of them looked up at me now with confused expressions. They looked at each other and shrugged, as if people dropping into other worlds was a normal occurrence for them.

Suddenly, the dark haired boy stopped playing in the water and said something about not remembering any ruins being there before, so we all walked up to the abandoned stone pavilion. I rushed up to the dark haired boy. He looked to be around my age, which is fifteen.

"Umm hi, I'm Hannah. Why are we all here, and who are ya'll?" I asked, trying to keep the hyperventilating to a minimum.

"Those are my siblings. The older girl is Susan, the younger girl is Lucy. The boy is Peter, and I'm Edmund. We were here before. Lived here actually, for many years, as kings and queens. One day, we suddenly went back home to London." he explained. I nodded and eyed everybody's old fashioned clothing. Edmund wore a satchel, like what the heck? Where did Lucy get an apple? She literally just started munching away. I don't think she washed it either.

Edmund claimed a golden chess piece found on the ground as his. Nerd.

Oh wow, it turns out this place used to be theirs. This made sense as to why they were here, but why was I? I've never been here, I've definitely never been crowned royalty. I worked at the local grocery store before this. Speaking of my before life, I'm still wearing my ugly green polyester vest with the tag 'Hello, I'm Hannah'.

Why didn't I get a chance to change out of my disgusting vest before getting transported to another world? All I wanted were some damn Nacho Cheese Doritos.

I looked at Edmund and asked him why I was here with them. He gazed at me a minute before something flashed upon his face that looked like surprise. He muttered that he didn't know and power walked quickly ahead, discovering some catapults and a moving wall. Disgruntled at his reaction, I just shrugged and carried on behind the family.

Weird place. Weird people.

 

As we gathered around the moving wall entrance, Edmund just happened to have a flashlight for Peter, which he pulled out from his purse…excuse me, satchel. We then proceeded to venture into a sketchy cave.

The cave turned out to be some royal chest chamber. They had a very own room for their three by five feet chests. My closet back home was smaller than their those things. They all opened the godforsaken chests and pulled out various treasures. I just kind of stood there awkwardly as they reminisced old lives. They seemed confused as to what was going on. Susan let me borrow a dress. Usually I'm not one to wear dresses, but I had to get out of the tacky vest of doom.

We clambered back to the beach again and came upon a really weird scene.

"Drop him!" Susan shouted as she shot an arrow at two armored men trying to drown a bound up dwarf. I hadn't really thought my day could get any stranger, but lo and behold, it had. She continued to shoot arrows until Peter and Edmund rescued the waterlogged man. He then proceeded to become angry at us for saving him. The audacity! Said something about tubber maids or something like that too.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?" he chuckled, barely even acknowledging me. Probably a good thing, since this encounter has now led to an impromptu sword fight. No idea why, just kind of watched from the sidelines.

Not going to lie, Edmund was kind of smexy when he was sword fighting, which is very inappropriate of me to think after how he treated me earlier. Thankfully, my admiration for Edmund's sudden attractiveness was put to a halt after the dwarf said something about 'Beards and bedsteads!" What the hell does that mean? and 'Maybe that horn worked after all." None of us blew it, so now everybody is standing around confused.

 

The dwarf was very nice to lead us to a river called Glasswater where we glided through beautiful scenery for a while. The whole boat ride, Edmund kept glancing at me and scowling when he looked away. I was very confused. This whole time, I haven't even unleashed any of my possible weirdness, how could he already hate me? The others treated me politely, and so did he until he suddenly remembered to be a jerk I guess. Maybe he didn't like Americans? I don't even know. I'm going to focus my attention on Lucy now. She's talking about how the trees used to dance for them.

Does she mean they were literally dancing or just kind of shaking in the wind?

I really shouldn't be surprised. Some sort of weird crap would have to have gotten us here, so it make a little sense. Stubbornly, I was still trying to convince myself this was all a dream.


	2. Well No Duh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek of next chapter: Two handsome boys sword fighting? Mhmmm...
> 
> A/N: This chapter is slightly better in my opinion. Will get better over time, not as rushed. Right now everything is just in a confusing state, but soon it will slow down, and Hannah will be less scatter- brained. Please review!

We hit shore some time later. Freaking Lucy decided to have a nice chat with a grizzly bear. No big deal to her apparently. The dwarf and I were probably thinking the same thing: this little girl is senile.  
She narrowly avoided getting mauled to death by Trumpkin the dwarf shooting the bear in the stomach with an arrow. Lucy and the gang looked thoroughly shaken. We all ran over to Lucy. Peter helped her up.  
"He was wild." Edmund mused, gazing at the dead body.  
"I don't think he could talk at all!" Peter exclaimed, pointing his sword at the bear.  
Well no duh.  
I pulled a band aid out of the backpack I had strapped to my shoulders. I had never gotten a chance to take it off before getting thrown here. I placed the bandage on her scraped hand. She thanked me and continued to hug Susan. I felt eyes on me, so I looked up. It was only Edmund scowling again. So, being the mature individual that I am, I stuck my tongue out before turning away.

 

Venturing into a heavily wooded forest, we walked for a while, all looking around curiously.  
Susan looked the most concerned. "I don't remember this place at all."  
"That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads." Peter stated. I whirled around to give him a lesson about equality, but Lucy beat me.  
"That's because our heads have something in them." she quipped. I laughed and gave her a high five.  
Susan sighed. "I wish he'd just listen to the DLF."  
What the hell is a DLF?  
Edmund thankfully asked just what I was thinking. "DLF?"  
"Dear Little Friend." Lucy stated cheerfully. Trumpkin rolled his eyes and said something about 'patronization'.  
We reached a rock passageway and stopped. Peter, being the dramatic boy he is, stated that he was not lost. Trumpkin told him he was still going the wrong way, which led to a miniature argument. Continuing to walk, we came upon a gorge with rushing water below.  
"Over hundreds of years, water eroded the earth's soil." Susan said. Pater told her to shut up, which was quite rude. Obviously he didn't pay attention in science class, because she was very right.  
"Yeah, falling. Come. There's a ford at Beruna. Any of you mind swimming?" Trumpkin replied sarcastically.  
Susan was the only one who replied. "Anything's better than walking." We started to walk away, glum from not finding an easy passage.  
Lucy suddenly glanced back. "Aslan?…It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there! Well, can't you see? He's right…"  
Who the heck is Aslan?  
Her smile faded. "…there."  
"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked, the sassy little shit that he is.  
Lucy looked dumbfounded. "I'm not crazy. He was there, He wanted us to follow him."  
"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear." Peter reassured her.  
My eyes widened in horror. "What do you mean there's lions roaming around. Isn't that kind of dangerous?" I half yelled. I was ignored of course.  
"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin replied.  
"Ditto." I mumbled.  
Edmund spoke up. "The last time I didn't believe Lucy. I ended up looking pretty stupid."  
Peter looked at the direction Lucy had seen the invisible lion. "Why wouldn't I have seen him?"  
I rolled my eyes. Peter was an idiot.  
Lucy face made a wise expression. "Maybe you weren't looking."  
Right on Lucy.  
"I'm sorry, Lu." Peter pleaded, making a weird puppy dog face. Ew. Making our way along another path, we once again faced the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Sneak peek of next chapter: Freaking Lucy decided to have a nice chat with a grizzly bear.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for reading! This is a movie-verse fanfic where Edmund is fifteen, because puberty did him well. They are not going to fall in love right away, don't worry. Hannah just thinks he's a hottie sword fighter with a satchel. Please review, next chapter should be up soon!


End file.
